ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Olympics All Over Imaginationland!
The Olympics All Over Imaginationland features Olympic-style songs in the special! STORY: (special begins) * Optimus Prime: (spoken) "I give the Olympics to Tokyo!!!" * All Tokyo Citizens: (cheering) * Optimus Prime: (sung) "From the corners of the world they come The bravest and the best To write their names in history And to face the final test And they gather as they've always done With one purpose and one name To give the souls and lives to The challenge of the game Olympia, Olympia Light the flame and let it burn Olympia, Olympia You will teach and we will learn We will learn in your name We have come to honor courage More than glory, more than fame We will learn if we can The triumph of the spirit Is the victory of man!" * He-Man: (sung) "See the fire in the sky, we feel the beating of our hearts together..." * She-Ra: (sung) "This is our time to rise above, we know the chance is here to live forever, for all time!" * Chorus: (sung) "Hand in hand we stand all across the land! We can make this world a better place in which to live, hand in hand we can start to understand breaking down the walls that come between us for all time! Arirang!" * Isaac: (spoken) "Let me orchestrate!" * SuperTed: (sung) "Let the songs begin!" * Xena: (sung in Spanish) "Déjalo nacer!" * SuperTed: (sung) "Let the music play!" * Xena: (sung) "Ahhhhhhhh..." * SuperTed: (sung) "Let the voices sing!" * Xena: (sung in Spanish) "Nace un gran amor" * SuperTed: (sung) Start the celebration!" * Xena: (sung in Spanish) "Ven a mí!" * SuperTed: (sung) "And cry!" * Xena: (sung in Spanish) "Grita!" * SuperTed: (sung) Come alive!" * Xena: (sung in Spanish) "Vive!" * SuperTed: (sung) "And shake the foundations from the skies!" * Chorus: (sung) "Ah,Ah,Shaking all our lives!" * All: (sung) "Barcelona - Such a beautiful horizon Barcelona - Like a jewel in the sun!" (in Spanish) "Por ti seré gaviota de tu bella mar! Barcelona - Suenan las campanas Barcelona - Abre tus puertas al mundo!" * SuperTed: (sung) "If God is willing,..." * Xena: (sung) "If God is willing!" * Both: (sung) "If God is willing!" * SuperTed: (sung) "Friends until the end!" * All: (sung) "Viva - Barcelona!" * Belle: (sung) "Feel the flame forever burn, teaching lessons we must learn to keep us closer to the power of the dream... The world unites in hope and peace and we will always be. It is the power of the dream that keeps us here!" * Sam Manson: (sung) "Since ancient times we come together in the light of the flame to stand for all the world to see people reaching out to greatness and all we can be!!!! YEEAAAHHHHH!" * Chorus of children: (sung) "Today we will show who we are! We are the earth! Together again!" * Sam Manson: (sung) "Today we will show who you are! The best on earth, and we're together again! My friends, you have shown us the way! Look to your heart, you will find the flame!" * Sailor Moon: (sung) "Now the trumpets have sounded and the drums are still!" * Speed Buggy: (sung) "And you've vowed that you'll do your best and we know you will!" * Sailor Moon: (sung) "We're not here just to cheer for fame!" * Speed Buggy: (sung) "But for honor and truth, that's why we came!" * Both: (sung) "It's not whether you win that counts, but only how you play the game!" * All Heroes: "Can't you feel it? The spirits surround you! Don't you feel it? And now that's found in you! Won't you feel it? The feelings everywhere! Can't you feel it here?" * Elektra: (sung) "One breath away from mother Oceania... Your nimble feet make prints in my sands... You've done good for yourselves...Since you left my wet embrace and crawled ashore. Every boy, is a snake is a lily- Every pearl is a lynx, is a girl. Sweet like harmony made into flesh! AHHHHHH!!!!!" * Baymax: (spoken) "Too loud for my ears." * Gamora: (sung) "You and me from one world, we are family, travel dream 1000 miles meeting in Beijing. Come together, put your hand in mine. You and me from one world, we are family..." * Shoutmon: (sung) "To stay alive, and I won't forgive! Vengeance is mine and I won't give in! Because I choose to thrive! Yeah! I'm gonna win!" * (end of special) Category:Olympics Category:Imaginationland